Ryon Rising
by DMajorBoss
Summary: The life of a rat observed in Sonic's world.


The following story takes place in the world of Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic the Hedgehog is a registered trademark of Sega of America and Archie comics. Any references to Sonic or any of Sega's mascots and creations are used in this fic with the full knowledge that they belong to Sega and are the property of only Sega and its representatives. Sonic is not the property of the author, but the main characters of this fic do belong to the author and will not be used unless permission is given. Dryden is a creation from an acquaintance and is used with his permission. Any of the characters in this story that were created by the acquaintance will only appear because of permission granted from the acquaintance and will not be used otherwise.  
  
Also, there is a small Final Fantasy VII item in this story. FFVII belongs to SquareSoft and doesn't belong to me. Besides, the item is so small that it may be that only hardcore Final Fantasy fans will find it.  
  
Now, with all of the legal natters knocked out of the way, I would like to introduce myself as DMajorBoss. The following fan fic, which is the first one that I have ever written, is the introduction to my characters and to the character of a friend of mine, known as TragicMercenary. There will be more fan fics by me in the future, but this was written just to see how well I could create a story. Your reviews are welcome to help me in deciding on the next type of writing that I shall do.  
  
I know you didn't come all this way just to read some legal script and an introduction. This story will be a part of a series that I plan to do, and I guess this is the best way to start. So, with permission from TragicMercenary to use the name of his comics, which is seen in italics below and NOT in bold, I present to you:  
  
Ryon Rising: Collision  
  
"Bull's-eye!"  
  
Ryon managed to make another perfect shot, which was one of many that were shot in the last half hour. That last shot marked the end of his daily practice session as he gathered his bow, arrows, and target board and headed for his closet.  
  
Man, he thought, There has got to be something interesting to do around here.  
  
He put his archery equipment away in his closet and stood in front of his window. His archery equipment was old yet they still contained all the power they originally had due to Ryon's constant care taking with them. Archery was a part of his life ever since he was a child. He learned how to use his bow and arrow when he was six and now considers them to be a part of his everyday life. He even took archery lessons as at 10 and, after only a few months, was better than the teacher. Now, at 17, he was considered one of the best archerers to live in Station Square…at least by the people who knew him.  
  
"I wonder were my parents are today?" Ryon questioned as he gazed out into the morning sky, "Their next letter won't come for about another week."  
  
About a month ago, his parents had won the grand prize in the Station Square World Aware contest, which was an all expense paid vacation to see the sights all around the world for what would be a year. The only drawback was that only two tickets were given and they had no way of taking Ryon along with them. Since Ryon would turn 18 when they returned, they helped Ryon move into his own apartment. All of Ryon's belongings were moved into the two bedroom, one bathroom, basic apartment since his parents sold their old home for the money and in hopes of buying a new home when they returned. Other than the money given to him by his parents before they left, he would also get his allowance via mail when his parents would write to him. So far, he only received one letter and was starting to think of other ways to get money.  
  
"If I don't find a job soon, this rat will have to take its place on the city streets."  
  
Ryon's appearance varied depending on the person looking him over. Most saw him as what he truly was: a brown rat with an orange stomach, a worm- like tail, with black sneakers that had a brown streak along the sides (and the classic cartoon gloves). To a few he looked more like a mouse than a rat, and to even fewer he could have looked like Tails…without the two tails. Either way, he was mostly the same as any other creature in that his shoes and gloves were the only type of clothing that he had. He did have clothes for when he needed them, but the occasion never really hit that often, leaving his wardrobe in the back of closet where they rarely saw daylight.  
  
On this particular morning, he was somewhat hoping to see the town's hero's pass by just to see something exciting go on. A glimpse of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, even Amy would have been enough to lighten the mood of things a little.  
  
"I wonder if Amy lives in this same building? If I knew where she lived, I could visit her and…well, what have we here?"  
  
Ryon looked down to the sidewalk two stories below his window to see a familiar dark figure coming up to the building with a package. He knew who it was because of the familiar color of the white gloves with a green stripe that could be seen.  
  
I wonder what he's up to now? Ryon thought as he went to the door to his apartment and grabbed the knob, 5…4…3…2…1.  
  
Ryon then opened the door as a white sneaker with a green stripe came through the door, followed by a black leg and a black body of his friend.  
  
"That's a new speed record for getting up here, but why must you try to kick down my door every time you come here?"  
  
His friend smiled, "How'd you know that it would be me outside your door?"  
  
"One who knows Shryp must know the ways of Shryp."  
  
Shryp and Ryon had been friends since they both learned how to walk. Even though he was brought up by a well-lived and rich family, Shryp could easily be mistaken for some wild black dog with a pointy hairstyle and a bit of white on his chest. He was always known for his crazy antics and had lots of girls trying to go out with him. He was always the one joking, always the one more active, and always the one getting into trouble. And in those times it was always Ryon getting him out of trouble. And if Ryon couldn't get them out of it, then it was usually Shryp's strength or skills with a Bo that helped out. Shryp's strength came from his obsession with digging. Whenever he wasn't getting into trouble or hanging with Ryon, he was either digging or he was mastering his skills with his Bo. He was still quick, smart, and clever, but sometimes he just refused to use them and enjoyed having fun at almost any cost.  
  
"That had to be the corniest comeback that I've ever heard." Shryp responded.  
  
"What matters is the point that I'm trying to get across."  
  
"And the point is that you make lame comebacks."  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, what's in the box? Who did you rob before you came here?"  
  
"Hey, what happened a few months ago wasn't my fault. That old woman had the same type of wrapping that I had. Anyway, this is my stuff and I came for your help."  
  
"Of course anything you steal will then belong to you, Shryp. But if you're feeling guilty then I'll gladly return the package."  
  
"Seriously Ryon, this box is mine and I need your help with something."  
  
"What's wrong, can't take lame comebacks from someone who's corny?"  
  
Shryp then gave the "Cease Look" that both of them have used over the years: it was a stern eye-to-eye stare look that gave the sense of being pissed, aggravated, and ready to fight. They both knew that they reached the line when the other gives that look…which shows just how Shryp could give out plenty of aggravation yet take in very little.  
  
"Okay, okay, sorry," Ryon backed down, "What do you need my assistance for?"  
  
Almost instantly Shryp replaced the "Cease Look" with his trademark grin, "I finally found a place to stay and I need help moving in."  
  
"Great! So, did your parents kick you out or was this your own idea?"  
  
"Actually, it was earlier negotiated between us that, as someone who's old enough to be dependant, I should find my own domicile to dwell in and that they've done all that they can to prepare me for life without parental guidance."  
  
"Uh huh, so you were kicked out?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Thought so."  
  
"So, will you help me move?"  
  
"Sure, that's what a friend's for. Besides, it was getting boring around here anyway."  
  
"Good," Shryp then shoved his package into Ryon's hands, "Keep this with you at all times."  
  
Ryon gave a quick examination of the box: small and brown, something that compared to those little shopping baskets at the supermarket, not too heavy but was apparently full when shaken, and covered all over the top and the sides with tape.  
  
"What's in it?"  
  
Shryp stalled for a moment, "Umm…something special. Just make sure that you keep this with you as we go to my place, just in case my parents are there when we arrive."  
  
"Umm…alright, if you say so."  
  
With that, they left the apartment after Ryon locked up and they started out of the building.  
  
"So, did you steal this box from the guy at the…"  
  
Shryp stopped and the "Cease Look" was back again.  
  
"…never mind, let's just go."  
  
  
  
Modern. Classical. Original. Something that could have been used or probably came from a TV show. Ryon couldn't truly figure out which of these descriptions was properly fit for Shryp's two-story structure. The black house had a white roof and a green porch, something that would have had to be seen in order to understand, unless of course you knew that black, white, and green were Shryp's favorite colors…and even then you wouldn't understand the look.  
  
"This is so freakin' incredible!" Shryp exclaimed, "My own place to stay, and all I have to do is move my stuff inside."  
  
All over the front yard were boxes and furniture, making it seem as if he was having a yard sale instead of a move in. It was then that Ryon started to wonder how, in all the years that he's known Shryp, how he managed to acquire so many materialistic possessions. Half of the things on the lawn Ryon had never seen before.  
  
"So," Shryp started, "What do you think?"  
  
"I think that, even though you're no longer under their roof, you'll still spend and live off of your parent's money."  
  
"Hey, I only use what they give me."  
  
"And they'd give you the sun and a candle to put it on if they could."  
  
"Look, I can't help that my parents each came from a fine line of purebreds. They have their money because of their outstanding quality."  
  
"Yeah, and then they had you. All the money and bitches you can hold because of your parents."  
  
"Well, at least I can get some ass instead of being shy every time a girl approaches me. Now get a load of the inside."  
  
Shryp opened his front door and they both stepped inside. The insulting comment that Shryp gave Ryon was suddenly shaken off as Ryon took in the incredible sight before him. The whole house seemed to resemble that of the inside of a house on most television shows. The brown hardwood floors were the only things that seemed original as the rest of the area seemed to be surrounded in different shades of green. In a way, Ryon half expected a live studio audience to his right start applauding their entrance.  
  
"The lights and water will be turned on in about an hour or two," Shryp informed, "Until then, I'll give you a grand tour of my abode before we begin to move things inside."  
  
They began their trip around the house with Shryp showing off the details: the first floor contained the usual living room, kitchen, a guest room containing a walk in closet and a bathroom, and overall there were two closets on the bottom floor. Outside in the backyard were a back porch and an underground swimming pool. On the second floor was two guest bedrooms, each with their own walk in closet and a bathroom, and then Shryp "Bedroom of Love", which looked like the other bedrooms except that the closet, bathroom, and the room itself was bigger and his room held a balcony outside the window. Oddly enough, however, this was the only room that didn't have either green or white walls. Instead, it held sky blue walls with clouds painted on and the floor was covered with red carpeting. The trip finally ended when they both ended back up in the living room by the front door.  
  
"So," Shryp started, "What do you think of my new home?"  
  
"It's…something else." Ryon responded, trying to sound as polite as possible. Even though the house was nice, much better than his apartment, he did have a few choice words for Shryp's color scheme. Throughout this whole time Ryon continued to hold on to the taped box that Shryp had given him earlier and it was then that Shryp remembered it.  
  
"Oh yeah," Shryp began, "you can hand over the box now. I thought my parents would be here to help me move my stuff inside, but they're not."  
  
Shryp then reached out to take the box from Ryon, but Ryon drew back for a moment.  
  
"What's that got to do with me holding the box?"  
  
"You know how my parents are. They must know about everything that I do before I do it because of the way things were in the past. They even counted everything that I brought with me."  
  
"Except for this box, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I was able to sneak it past them when they weren't paying attention. I knew that if they saw me with an extra box, they'd try to see what was inside. I didn't want their curiosity, so I gave it to you."  
  
Shryp reached for the box again, but Ryon drew back for another moment.  
  
"Well, now it's time to deal with my curiosity. What's in the box?"  
  
Shryp was getting annoyed, "Ryon, gimme the box."  
  
"What kind of stuff is in here?"  
  
Shryp then grabbed the box, but Ryon still had a hold on it, "Personal, gimme the box!"  
  
"Come on, between friends, what's inside?"  
  
"GIMMETHEDAMNBOX!"  
  
As Shryp snatched the box away from Ryon, there were two precautions that he forgot to think about. One thing was that he didn't take the box as securely as he thought that he had. The second thing that he didn't think about was, with all of the tape on the top and sides, that maybe he should have taped the bottom of the box. While snatching it away from Ryon, the contents of the box spilled out on the floor and his question was answered: pornography. For the last longest Ryon had been carrying pornography with him, which was now scattered all over the floor. There were videotapes with titles like Wildlife Wonderfuls vol. 1 through 10, magazines such as Forest Friends and Doghouse, even a bottle of baby oil and a container of Vaseline, which was currently spilling all over the floor.  
  
Ryon was slightly shocked over this, "You had me carrying porno all morning?!?"  
  
"You think I wanted my parents to see all of this?"  
  
"So you gave them to me?!?"  
  
"Why the hell are you getting so stressed out over this? If you would have given me the box when I…" at that moment there was a knock on the door. Their facial expressions suddenly changed, as Shryp was now one in a shocked and panicked state, "Oh Crap! Help me put this stuff back in the box!" he exclaimed as he got on his hands and knees to gather the "items".  
  
Ryon was about to complain about helping, but then thought that, with most of this being his fault, he should help, The things that I do for a friend. he thought as be began to put the tapes in the box. No sooner than when he touched the first tape did front door open, which apparently wasn't locked.  
  
Ryon looked up to see a dark red porcupine standing at the door. Ryon couldn't tell what stood out the most on this character: the black trench coat that he wore in this weather, the huge denim blue jeans that seemed to hang off of his skinny form, or the extremely large quill coming from the top of his head, overcastting two smaller ones on the side. Maybe it was just the presence of a person like this standing before them. For some reason, however, it seemed as if the Prodigy's "Fire Starter" was just appropriate for this new figure.  
  
"Oh, sorry," he spoke as he pushed a button on his keys. With two beeps, the music stopped, which had apparently been played in his car just outside.  
  
Ryon started to stand as he observed the scene around him: a rat and a dog on their hands and knees (the dog's hands covered with Vaseline) surrounded by porno as a mysterious porcupine hovered above them. The lights suddenly came on as he stood, making the entrance of the figure even more mysterious.  
  
"Nice 'game' you two are playing," the figure spoke again, "By the way, you do realize that anyone could just walk up and steal your stuff, right?"  
  
"Well well well," Shryp starts, still on his Vaseline hands and knees, "look who finally shows up to help."  
  
"Hey, I never promised to come, I said I'd help if I had nothing to do. Lucky for you Leena was busy today."  
  
Ryon interrupted, "Who're you?"  
  
Shryp answered, "This is Dryden, someone who's helped me out of something a while ago…"  
  
  
  
…3 weeks earlier…  
  
  
  
Shryp, just recently turning 18 a week earlier, had taken some of his cash with him as he searched the night streets to find a place that he's always wanted to go to. After a while of walking, he finally found it: Goblin's Bar, a place that he always wanted to go into but wasn't old enough to get into. The neon green sign flashed the bar's name over its door, the entire place looking a bit run-down with its windows boarded up. It being one of the most popular bars around, however, Shryp thought otherwise.  
  
No one to stop me… Shryp thought as he entered the bar, being stopped immediately by the doorman. With a flash of his driver's license, he was allowed entrance inside. Looking around Shryp noticed that it's outside was nothing compared to the inside: a few pool tables, the usual bar counter with a T.V. above it on each side, both playing the same thing, a jukebox playing music throughout, and a couple of tables, with the bathrooms being in the back. As it was known, the bar held to its popularity by being occupied by many people, the most of them being at the pool tables, while a few were at the bar counter.  
  
Shryp immediately went up to the counter to try a drink. He wasn't a stranger to alcohol, seeing as he tried some of his parent's champagne a few times, but he knew of no drinks that he wanted to try. He was about to ask the skunk bartender what was available when he heard someone two stools down order a drink.  
  
"Scotch, one malt, no ice."  
  
Heh, what the heck? Shryp thought as he called out his order, "Scotch, one malt, no ice."  
  
The red porcupine figure gave Shryp a two second look as they both received their drinks. Shryp had no idea how to drink this brew. Take a sip? Drink it smooth? Gulp it down? He looked over again to the figure next to him for visual advice and watched as the drink was gone in one gulp. Shryp took his glass and, mimickingly, made his beverage disappear in one gulp. At that moment his eyes went wide and bloodshot as he started coughing, holding his throat. After a few seconds he finally stopped, trying to ignore the glances that he was getting from everyone else at the counter and the slight chuckle coming from the figure next to him.  
  
He cleared his throat, which still burned a bit, and called the bartender. "Hey, how much for the drink?" he asked, taking out the cash that he brought with him.  
  
Maybe it was the attention that he attracted earlier from his inexperience with a hard drink. Maybe it was the smell that's found in all money. Or maybe it was the fact that Shryp had pulled out a huge wad of cash from its holding that looked like a gigantic head of lettuce. Whatever the reason, everyone's head in the bar turned as the money was brought into the open. The ones who seemed to be looking hardest at the money seemed to be coming from the pool area as a group of tough looking thugs, about 10 or 12 who wore gray vests, gray boots, and white pants, started to mumble between themselves and, with nods of agreement, headed toward the front of the bar. A path seemed to open up as the gang headed to the front of the bar, everyone with frightened looks on their faces. Eventually the only ones at the front of the bar were the gang members, Shryp, the porcupine figure, and the bartender, who seemed to be backing away with a terrified look on his face.  
  
"Hey, Fido…" one of the gang members threw bluntly at Shryp.  
  
Shryp stopped counting his money for a second and took a glance behind him. The tallest of them, most likely their leader, was a white bear who was probably the one to chose the gang attire to match his complexion.  
  
"…I see that you have quite a bit of spare change on you. Mind if we 'borrow' some?"  
  
Shryp went back to his money, pretending to count it. "Yeah, I would mind. But I wouldn't mind it if you backed off and left me alone…"  
  
Shryp then turned completely around in his stool to look at his soon-to-be adversaries: a tough group containing their bear leader, a few tigers and panthers, and some wolves. He knew that his next comment would start trouble, but what's a bar without a bar fight?  
  
"…Of course, you really could use this money, seeing as you can't afford decent threads to actually seem threatening. Ever thought about charity?"  
  
Most of the members were displeased with this comment as Shryp leaned back on the counter, his usual cocky smile on his face. The bear looked back at Shryp, his own face showing the expression of cockiness.  
  
"Yeah, that comes to mind…like right now. How about we help you donate your blood for a good cause?"  
  
With that, the bear moved from the front of his gang to the back.  
  
"Men, help him bleed."  
  
At those words, all eleven of the remaining members advanced on Shryp, each one of them wielding some sort of weapon for attacking.  
  
Too easy. I've seen Kung-Fu movies that had tougher opponents than this.  
  
The first to reach Shryp was a wolf that was apparently the smallest of the other wolves in the pack. His weapon of choice: a pool stick. With little effort Shryp caught the stick that the wolf swung at him and, with a hold on it, kicked the wolf away, immediately acquiring a weapon.  
  
"Too easy…" he muttered as the rest of the group reached him, their chains, bats, and brass knuckles ready for action.  
  
The only available space that Shryp had freely was the bar area, which he kept his back towards. The bear leader watched as his men each tried to gain the upper hand on the dog, guessing that the limited space would be to their advantage. With the pool stick circling the area around Shryp none of them could really get close, most of them jumping in with random swings, kicks, and punches as he deflected them away. Shryp himself was mostly playing around with them all, swinging to avoid attacks while poking anyone who got near with the tip of the stick. It was because of this mistake that the little wolf whom he knock away earlier was able to make a sneak attack.  
  
As Shryp played around the wolf moved quickly toward the unexpecting pooch and speared him right in the side, sending him straight to the ground and his only weapon spinning across the bar. Once he hit the ground every one of the gang members, except for the observing leader, jumped upon the canine and started to beat him senseless. Shryp could feel the pain of claws, weapon assortments, and bare fists raining down on his body when all of a sudden more than half of the attacking members were thrown off while the rest who were still near Shryp looked up to see who had interfered. Shryp opened his eyes and turned over to see the red porcupine standing over him with a menacing look on his face.  
  
"Stay out of this, pincushion!" the leader spoke from his standing position, "You can wait for your ass kickin' after we're through with him."  
  
The porcupine didn't even look at the bear, his eyes concentrating on the men that he just cleared away.  
  
"Sorry," he spoke, "my ass belongs to no one, but yours I'll gladly accept after your crew are dealt with."  
  
At those words he jumped over Shryp, who was looking on from his position on the floor, and landed a flying kick in the face of one of the panthers in the group, who flew into the wall and was knocked unconscious. A tiger swiped at him with its claws while a wolf swung his chain. He dodged the swipe by ducking and took the advantage to foot sweep the tiger, causing him to trip forward and take the chain to the face from his fellow gang member. As the tiger flew to the side he came back up with a rising roundhouse, knocking the wolf on top of the tiger.  
  
A panther came in with a punch that was easily caught and he started to swing him around, knocking out four of the surrounding members and then let him go in the direction of their leader. The bear leader, getting pissed as each of his men were floored, did nothing more than slightly move to the side, causing the panther to fly straight to the back of the bar. During all of this the bar was getting emptier by the moment as its patrons were quietly leaving, trying to avoid any attention that would cause a headache not caused by a hangover.  
  
Two tigers, each wielding a baseball bat, made an attempt to use the porcupine's head as a baseball. They both failed as he did a mid-air split kick that sent them both flying into the wall. It wasn't until then that he looked back at their leader, the menacing look still apparent on his face.  
  
"Now, about the ass kickin' that you promised?"  
  
The bear charged at the porcupine and threw a hard punch that was immediately caught by the porcupine's left hand and was being squeezed.  
  
"You think you can…wha'..aah…how the…AAHH…LET GO…AAAAAHHH!"  
  
As the bear cried in pain and tried to pull his fist away, Shryp could see smoke coming from the porcupine's hand. It was then that he pulled his hand towards him and delivered a devastating right cross that sent the bear towards the back of the bar unconscious.  
  
As Shryp finally stood up he looked behind the figure to see the same little wolf staring at them with a terrified expression on his face. With a scream he stumbled out of the bar as fast as he could, thinking that he would be the next one to go through what his gang members went through. The only ones who were now left in the bar was Shryp, the porcupine, eleven of the unconscious gang members, and the skunk bartender, who had finally come out of hiding from behind the counter.  
  
"Gotta leave one left to tell the tale."  
  
Shryp's smile returned after hearing the porcupine say this and approached him cautiously.  
  
"Umm…thanks for your help. I owe you one."  
  
The figure turned to face Shryp, "It's Dryden, and I ought to beat the crap out of you for being dumb enough to bring that much money out in the open in a place like this."  
  
"Hey, it's Shryp, this was the first bar that I ever went to…"  
  
"Doesn't matter, common sense should have told you that was a bad idea."  
  
As they started to leave, the skunk spoke up, "Hey! How da 'ell I'm gonna fix all dis?"  
  
Shryp then reached back to retrieve the money that caused all of this trouble and threw it at the bartender.  
  
"That should cover the damages…as well as the drinks."  
  
With that, the two left the bar, half of everything inside damaged with unconscious gang members on the floor and a happy skunk counting off bills that were in the wad of money.  
  
  
  
…Current day…  
  
  
  
"…And that's how I met him." Shryp finished off his story of how he met Dryden. Throughout the entire time of the story Shryp not only was able to clean up all of his 'pleasurable items', but the three of them also moved in over half of Shryp's stuff into his house.  
  
"Well, that does explain those marks on you a few weeks ago," Ryon stated, "But who's this Leena person that was mentioned earlier?"  
  
"She's my girlfriend," Dryden answered, which was the only thing that he said directly to Ryon the whole time, "and that's all you need to know."  
  
After a few minutes all of Shryp's possessions had been moved inside and were even arranged nicely. It looked as if someone had lived there for a long time already.  
  
"Glad that's over with," Shryp spoke as they stood in the living room, "What now?"  
  
Dryden headed for the door, "Come on, my place for poker."  
  
"Huh?" Ryon wondered aloud.  
  
"I like to play poker. It's a good pastime. You two coming or what?"  
  
"Let's go!" Shryp exclaimed as he ran and opened his front door.  
  
"Heh, why not?" Ryon said as he went out the door, followed by Dryden and finally Shryp, who locked up. They got into Dryden's car, Ryon in back while Dryden and Shryp in front, and headed for Dryden's place.  
  
  
  
…Later…  
  
  
  
"Alright, I'll put it all on the line!"  
  
Dryden put all of his chips in the center of the table, which he had won successfully after multiple games and now wanted to finish and conquer. The three of them had been playing for a good while and every so often Ryon would try to look around to see what kind of place that Dryden had. The only thing that he got to see, however, was the living room and kitchen on the first floor, as well as a sword that was on display in the living room. They were now in the den area playing poker with Ryon mainly watching as the two battled for possession of the game.  
  
"Fine with me." Shryp stated as he put all of his chips in the center, with Ryon sitting quietly and pushing what little chips he had with the piles of the other two. After getting their deals situated it was time for the final showing of hands.  
  
"Alright Shryp," Dryden started, "what'cha got?"  
  
Shryp smiled slyly as he placed his cards on the table, "Full House, and I don't mean the T.V. show!" He leaned back slightly in his chair as he showed of his three 5s and two 4s. Dryden looked down at his cards: a pair of 7s, an 8 of spades, a 3 of clubs, and a 5 of diamonds. He knew he was beaten.  
  
"Well Dry, what are you hiding?" Shryp taunted.  
  
Dryden kept his face in his cards a bit longer and, after some thinking, slammed his cards down, jumped on the table, and pointed his palm towards Shryp.  
  
"Burn!"  
  
At that word a flame blast shot out of his palm and made contact with Shryp, making him blacker than he already was, if that was possible. With two blinks, Shryp fell backwards out of his chair and landed on the floor like a statue.  
  
Well, Ryon thought, that explains the smoke coming from his hands in that fight. How'd he do that?  
  
Suddenly Dryden's gaze turned towards Ryon as another ball of flame popped into his hand.  
  
"Alright Ryon, what do you have?"  
  
Ryon looked down at his hand: Straight Flush of Spades, Ace high. This was the second good hand that he got since they started playing the game, but this was much better than an Ace high 4-of-a-kind. He then looked up at Dryden to see the insane expression on his face and then to the ball of flame that he held in his hand, the head waves easily viewable. He then looked onto the floor at his somewhat unconscious friend on the floor.  
  
"Umm…nothing. Bad hand. I fold." Ryon lied, and with a smile he placed his cards face down on the table. All of a sudden, there was this loud rumble and explosion a short distance form Dryden's house.  
  
"What the hell was that?!?" Dryden and Ryon both exclaimed as they both looked out the window in the direction of the sound.  
  
"Huh?" Shryp muttered from the floor, starting to come back around.  
  
"Sorry guys, but I gotta investigate." Dryden said as he jumped out his open window, leaving the two behind.  
  
"Well…that was weird," muttered Ryon, " Shryp sure knows how to make friends."  
  
Shryp finally made it to his feet, "Is it hot in here?"  
  
  
  
…Later That Night…  
  
  
  
After helping Shryp home from the fire incident, Ryon sat back in his chair eating a cup of noodles while watching T.V.  
  
"And in other news," the reporter continued, "a strange circular mass landed outside the city today, causing a mild shake in the area as well a slight increase in the temperature. There were no injuries reported or damages caused as the object is currently being examined. We'll keep you updated as information becomes available. In weather…"  
  
Ryon turned off his television as he finished off his noodles and went to his window. He looked out into the night sky and observed the city life below.  
  
Well, he thought, This has been an interesting day. A chance to see a new home and a chance to meet a new friend. I wonder what else will be in store while my parents are away?  
  
With that thought in mind, he closed his window and went to his room for the night. As he got into bed for rest, the last thing that he thought about was the well being of his parents. They wouldn't be back for another year, and here he was to fend for himself. As long as he thought that they were safe, he didn't care much; he knew that they were capable of handling themselves, just as he would do for himself while alone.  
  
"Come back soon…" he whispered out loud as he fell into a sound sleep.  
  
  
  
1 The End  
  
There you have it, my first work of fan fiction is complete. I feel that the ending may be lacking, but I'll let you decide. Please read and review. Any comments will help as I do my second fic. Peace Out, until the next story I write. 


End file.
